


Ear Biting - CaptainHawk

by Hi_Im_Lou



Series: Ear Biting [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint and Natasha confuse people with their russian, Clint is still a weirdo, Clint's feelings get hurt, M/M, Steve gets upset, but now he's Steve's weirdo, don't hurt Clint's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Lou/pseuds/Hi_Im_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a weird habit (part 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear Biting - CaptainHawk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Warning - Slash. Don't like, don't read.  
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MCU, THE AVENGERS, THE ACTORS, ETC.

Steve let out a soft 'oof' as something crashed into his back. Well, more leapt _onto_  rather than crashed _into_. Regaining his composure, he realised that he recognised the shape and size of the something that was clinging to him. Clint. As legs wrapped around his waist for stability, and arms around his neck, the customary sting appeared at his ear before being soothed by a talented tongue.  
"What's up, babe?" he asked his archer, supporting his boyfriend by winding his arms back to hold Clint up by settling under his backside.  
A muffled reply was all he received before his ear once again protested at the sharp but fleeting pain, and a head of soft blonde hair settled into the crook of his neck, Clint facing outwards, blue eyes closed.  
Steve couldn't help but chuckle as he continued on his original path to the communal living room. Even with his lover attached to his back like a limpet, he still had no issues getting there quickly enough to beat Natasha to the best snuggling spot for movie night.  
As the rest of the Avengers traipsed into the living room, Natasha cursed quietly in Russian as her favourite spot was already occupied by the captain and her best friend.  
"Вы должны получили здесь ранее, Таша! ( _you should've gotten here earlier, Tasha!_ )" Clint laughed, briefly removing his head from Steve's shoulder to look over at his red-headed partner.  
"Не будь засранцем, вы знаете, что это мое любимое место! ( _don't be an asshole, you know that's my favourite spot!_ )" she snapped back, brushing curls out of her face quickly before stalking over to the larger of the two sofas, curling herself into the corner.  
"Мне очень жаль, я не собираюсь двигаться, но я сожалею. ( _I'm sorry, I'm not going to move, but I'm sorry._ )" Clint chuckled slightly, not even the slightest pretence of remorse on his face.  
Natasha scowled. Steve could only laugh at the jovial expression on his Hawk's face, despite the fact he understood nothing of the short exchange. As the others settled around the room, the typical scene played out.  
Clint sat with his back pressed half to Steve's chest and half to his side, his boyfriend's arms wrapped around him, cuddling him. Steve hugged Clint to him tighter, his lover's blonde head resting on his shoulder. Throughout the film, Steve sporadically pressed kisses into Clint's neck, nuzzling the soft skin there before returning his attention to the film; Clint returned each gesture with a nip to the ear, rather than a kiss to the neck.

The rest of the Avengers had learned to block it out, used to the two being cuddly and sickeningly sweet virtually all of the time. Although just because the four of them were accustomed to it, didn't mean that everyone was. Pepper was one of these people.  
The CEO had dropped by the tower to give Tony an update on Stark Industries' current financial status when she wandered by the kitchen to see a peculiar, in her eyes anyway, scene play out before her. At first she just assumed she'd seen a kiss on the cheek, her eyes just distorting the image slightly. Though when she passed the kitchen on her way out, she saw the exact thing she'd thought she had the first time. Clint was /biting/ Steve's ears, and Steve was letting him?  
She said as much when she made the short trip into the room, frowning ever so slightly at the odd look on the archer's face. Starting a conversation with Steve, the redhead was near oblivious to Clint's escape, the clatter of the vent cover her only clue that the marksman had even left.

\----------

Steve found Clint hours later, round after round of small calibre bullets being embedded in the paper targets at the end of the range, a picture of Loki's face taped to each one. The Captain glanced to the left, sighing as he saw the many knives he knew Clint owned lodged into the wooden boards 20ft away from the yellow throwing line. A look to the right confirmed his other theory, targets in all shapes, sizes and places littered with arrows overlapping in the centre circle.  
He sighed once more, realising how stressed Clint must have been to have felt the need to resort to his third favourite form of stress relief. He waited until Clint was changing weapon, the handgun about to be swapped with the small assault rifle he could see laying behind the large 50 cal. sniper rifle, before he moved forward to wrap his arms around his smaller boyfriend.  
Resting his weight back against Steve, Clint settled into the embrace, tilting his head back as the super soldier started mouthing at his neck, butterfly pecks being interchanged with nipping bordering on biting kisses. Clint sighed. Steve frowned slightly as he pulled his head away, the resignation in Clint's tone ringing too soundly in the quiet training room.  
"What's wrong, babe?" he asked quietly, afraid that speaking louder would shatter the atmosphere that had settled over them as the reverberations from the weapon's discharge finally faded into nothing.  
"It's nothing... Just..." Clint murmured in reply, leaning back into Steve's arms a little more, turning slightly as he did so.  
"Just what, Clint?" Steve turned Clint the rest of the way, wrapping his lover up in his arms and hugging him tightly.  
Clint returned the embrace, resting his face against Steve's chest momentarily before responding.  
"It's just what Pepper said. I mean... I know she didn't mean it, but..."  
"But?"  
"You don't think it's weird, or abnormal, or strange, do you?"  
The uncertainty in his Hawk's voice threatened to break Steve's heart.  
"What? The fact you bite my ears?"  
The nod he felt did nothing to reassure him.  
"Clint, baby, forget what Pepper said. What we do is _our_ business, no one else's. Besides, I like it."  
Clint lifted his head and stared into Steve's eyes with an unwavering focus, cocking his head to one side as he did.  
"You do?"  
Steve nodded once before pecking Clint's lips in a chaste but sweet kiss.  
"It makes me feel like I'm marked as yours, and that no one can take me away from you. That, and it's different, like you. I like different."  
The blinding smile he received for his comments made him looking a little foolish by speaking so soppily seem irrelevant. The sharp sting at his ear made it even better.


End file.
